ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Sonic the Hedgehog 3 (8-bit)
''Sonic the Hedgehog 3 ''(ソニック・ザ・ヘッジホッグ 3) was made in Japan by Aspect Co. Ltd for the Sega Master System and Sega Game Gear. Even though it shares its name with the 16-bit version of Sonic 3 for the Sega Mega Drive, it is not a port, as it contains entirely different levels. It was released on December 20th, 1994 in Japan, January 16th, 1995 in Europe and Febuary 14th, 1995 in North America. It is the second playable appearance of Knuckles the Echidna, and also the first (and only) playable apperance of Amy Rose in a 2D Classic Sonic game. Story After Sonic and Tails defeated Dr. Eggman in Sonic Triple Trouble, things returned to normal and South Island was now peaceful. Sonic and his friend Tails needed a much needed rest, so they boarded the Tornado to find a nearby island, but were unsucessful. Therefore, both decide to go on another adventure, this time on a nearby island so that they don't lose sight of South Island. After half an hour of travel, both find a perfect island, but with some anomalies caused by the strong emanation of undiscovered "mysterious powers", which makes the island have a somewhat climatic change, being an island somewhat smaller than the South Island, but with different atmospheres ... Upon their arrival, Sonic and Tails arrive at Emerald Beach, a somewhat beautiful beach with a great sea view until they receive a warning from Eggman, coming from one of his robots, saying: "Well Sonic, our last date was a little busy, no? We couldn't even talk right, huh? So I decided to track you down and now I'm sending a ton of robots to Emerald Island, if they don't attack you, meet me at the Iron Ruins, I'll be waiting for you..." Sonic and Tails decide it's time to get up and once again end Eggman's plans... Characters Playable Sonic the Hedgehog A blue hedgehog who is the fastest thing alive on Mobius. Abilities: Button 1/2 - Spin Jump Left/Right + Down - Spin Attack Down + Button 1/2 - Spin Dash Up + Button 1/2 - Super Peel-Out Button 1/2 x2 - Insta-Shield Miles "Tails" Prower A orange fox with two tails who is Sonic's best friend. Abilities: Button 1/2 - Spin Jump Left/Right + Down - Spin Attack Down + Button 1/2 - Spin Dash Button 1/2 x2 - Heli-Tails Knuckles the Echidna A red echidna who is the gaurdian of the Master Emerald. Abilities: Button 1/2 - Spin Jump Left/Right + Down - Spin Attack Down + Button 1/2 - Spin Dash Button 1/2 x2 - Gliding and Climbing Amy Rose A pink hedgehog who is Sonic's self-proclaimed girlfriend. Abilities: Button 1/2 - Jump Down + Button 1/2 - Super Amy Dash/Super Peel-Out Up + Button 1/2 - Hammer Smash Non-playable Metal Sonic A robotic copy of Sonic created by Eggman. Dr. Eggman A fat scientist who tries to take over Emerald Island. Zones # Emerald Beach # Balloon Panic # Desert Labyrinth # Dark Cave # Rainy Savannah # Frozen Mountain # Iron Ruin # Galactic Finale (Only with 7 Chaos Emeralds) Gameplay The gameplay is similar to Sonic the Hedgehog 2 (8-bit), but with more characters, abilities and zones. Unlike the other SMS/GG Sonic games, there is 7 Chaos Emeralds instead of 6, resulting in unlockable super forms. There is also a save system. Development After the success of Sonic 2 (8-bit), Aspect decided to make two sequels to the game, one with the team that did Sonic 2 (8-bit), and one with some members of the staff who where working on Sonic CD (1993) at the time. Sonic 3 (8-bit) was set for release in December 1993, but was delayed due to Aspect starting development for Sonic Triple Trouble. A Master System prototype showed the original zone name for Emerald Beach, called Jade Resort. A Game Gear prototype showed the rest of the original zone names, Carnival Plain, Dust Relics, Hidden Grotto, Rainforest Storm, Ice Valley and Egg Machine. Reception Sonic 3 (8-bit) has been critically acclaimed since release. Mean Machines described it as "the best Sonic 8-bit game". They gave it a rating of 95%, with Mega Zone describing it as "a dashing adventure" that "makes one of the Game Gear's best looking games", with a rating of 86%. Trivia Most of the zones would reappear in Sonic Drift 2. Category:SEGA Category:Sonic Category:8-Bit Video Games Category:Game Gear Category:Master System Category:1994 Category:Aspect Co. Ltd.